Alphabet Challenge
by PrincessOfDestiny18
Summary: What it says on the tin! 26 (if I ever get around to writing them!) one-shots relating to Ash and Misty's relationship. Pokeshippy goodness included.
1. A is for Ash

**A/N: Hello! My motivation/time/energy for writing isn't great at the minute, as I have a lot on in terms of uni work. So, I've decided to do an Alphabet Challenge so I can post short one-shots, because I do miss writing, I just don't have much energy to think of plots! My boyfriend gave me a list of prompts and some of them are, uh, interesting... This one is pretty short, and it's mostly implied Pokeshipping, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry if there's any messages - my brain is mush at the minute!**

* * *

**A is for Ash**

Misty tightened her coat around her as she exited to the outdoors, noting the bitter Autumn breeze, before turning to face the person still in the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, sweetheart?" a concerned Mrs Ketchum asked from the doorway, rubbing her arms for added warmth.

"I would love to, Delia, but I really need to be at the Gym in the morning for that delivery; Daisy's still in the Orange Islands visiting Tracey's parents," Misty explained, completing her sentence with a sad smile.

Delia reflected the young woman's expression. "Well, I'll see you on Friday, won't I?"

Misty's smile became joyous, giving Delia a toothy grin. "As always."

With that, the pair said their goodbyes and Misty went to get into her car that was parked on the road in front of the quaint Ketchum home, where she had left it two days previous. As she opened the door, however, she paused, noticing something in the distance. A great tree stood far in the distance, but was still clear due to its size, its leaves dancing round the trunk as they fell from the branches, causing sprinkles of red, orange and yellow around it. Misty smiled wistfully, as memories came flooding back to her.

* * *

_She appreciated the warmth of the sun's rays on her milky skin, but also the light breeze that caused her orange hair to flutter lightly. She was sat beside her best friend. He had messy, black hair with a cap on his head that was slightly worn from adventure. Leaning against the large tree behind them, said cap was covering his eyes as he rested them. His Pikachu and her Togepi slept peacefully next to one another in front of their trainers. _

"_You know something, Ash?" Misty asked suddenly._

_Ash grunted, and then said, "What?" his voice vacant and sleepy._

"_This tree is an ash tree," Misty said, looking up at the large branches above her head, dressed in luscious green leaves. Ash sat up slightly and pushed his cap away from his eyes._

"_Someone named this tree after me?" he said, looking at her, perplexed. Misty rolled her eyes at him._

"_No, Ash, it's the type of tree."_

_Ash looked up, like Misty was moments earlier. "Whoa…" he breathed, taking in its height, strength and beauty. "Pretty cool tree to share a name with. It's tall and strong and great… Like me!"_

_Misty scoffed. "Okay, I _might_ allow you strong, great is a maybe, but _tall_?! You're still a good few inches shorter than me."_

_The boy scowled and folded his arms defiantly. "So? I'm only twelve; I'll beat you, you'll see. You're just freakishly tall."_

_Misty giggled, pulling down his cap over his eyes, causing him to yell out in disagreement. "Jealous, much?" she winked at him and he flushed red, turning away from her to avoid her gaze. A few moments of silence passed, Misty was no longer focused on her male companion, instead looking out over the quiet town before them. She sighed heavily, causing Ash to look at her expectedly._

"_Something wrong, Mist?"_

_She smiled softly, keeping her gaze on Pallet. "Ash… Can we do this every summer?" she paused, as she collected her thoughts. "You know, just… sit here, together?"_

_Ash was a little confused, not by the request, but the fact she felt she had to make it. "Of course, Misty!" he beamed. "Wouldn't have it any other way…"_

* * *

Misty smiled fondly at that very tree before her, the affectionate memories hugging her and suddenly she no longer felt cold. Giving the falling leaves and large branches one last look, she grinned softly and got into her car, a happy thought floating in her mind.

When the leaves returned, so would he.


	2. B is for Beacon

**A/N: Sorry that I'm getting through this at such a snail's pace! My boyfriend gave me some rather... obscure words that means I'm struggling to think of ideas at times haha! Also I start exams next week (oh joy!) so I'm drowning in revision right now. Hopefully when they finish in three weeks (*sob*) I will have more time and energy to write for you wonderful people! Apologies if Bonnie/Clemont seem out of character - I haven't seen much/any of the XY series so I kind of just made them as to how I've imagined them. It's also not set at any particular time, but they haven't met Serena yet. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ash was sulking. He loved his adventures, and loved exploring Kalos. And yet… He couldn't shake this feeling. He'd had it on his other adventures, but this time it was more prominent. He hated this feeling, partially because he didn't understand what it was, but also because it made him a little bit sombre. He stared down into his cola drink, and even though his eyes were transfixed on the liquid he knew that his travel companions were staring at him worriedly. He couldn't tell them about the feeling though; Brock was the only friend he'd ever told about it, and then he stopped travelling with him, leaving Ash to retreat into himself when he felt it. Previously he'd only felt it when he was near water or if they saw a Politoad or a Psyduck or something (luckily, someone in every _freakin'_ town they went to seemed to have a Psyduck(!)) but this whole region was cloaked in the feeling. Why did everything in this stupid region remind him of her? He groaned in exasperation, gaining more concern from his friends.

"Is everything alright, Ash?" Clemont asked, pushing his glasses further onto his nose.

Ash leaned back against his chair, turning his attention to the brilliant Prism Tower. The tower was a beacon of light over the dark city, and the most famous Kalos landmark. His heart stung as he heard the familiar voice in his head. He hadn't realised how much he'd needed her when she was next to him. As he stared at the illumination surrounding the tower he began to ponder. It reminded him of her in several ways. First of all, she had mentioned _so many _times how romantic the Kalos region was, and how much she'd love to see the Prism tower and eat dinner outside of one of Lumiose's many cafes, much like the one he sat outside at that moment. But also, because, as cheesy as it sounded, it was kind of like her; _really_ tall, bright like her orange hair and, to him, she was his beacon; she had guided him when he had been, to be frank, useless. She kept his ego in check, but also supported him hugely. She'd called it being his coach. He'd called it being his best friend (admittedly, it did take until she left for him to openly admit that part).

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured. He reached into his vest pocket and fiddled with the tiny figurine inside of it; the only thing that provided him comfort during his low moments. Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

"What's in your pocket?" the cute little blonde asked, pushing her hands on the table to hoist herself up, as if it would give her a better view.

Ash flushed red and almost fell off his chair, causing the young girl to giggle. "N-nothing," he stammered, thrusting his hand further into his pocket to add further protection to his beloved item. Bonnie wasn't convinced, and gestured subtly for her mouse Pokémon, Dedenne, to crawl under the table and sneak the item away from Ash. Obediently, Dedenne jumped from Bonnie's lap, sneaked under the table and up Ash's leg. The action caused Ash to call out in surprise and retract his hand, which was now replaced by the little mouse grabbing his precious item. He tried to protest, but Dedenne had already returned to Bonnie, who was cooing over the small object.

"Oh wow, it's so cute!" Bonnie said, twirling the item in her fingers. Ash caught Clemont send him a sideways look, causing him to blush furiously.

"Bonnie, give it back!" he said, reaching forward to steal it from the little girl's hand, but she held the object close to her chest protectively.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. "Tell me what it is and I'll give it back."

Ash groaned in defeat. He had to admit, for a seven-year-old, Bonnie sure was sneaky.

"Fine," he growled. "It's a fishing lure; I got it from my friend."

"Is it her on the lure?" Bonnie asked, holding it up, close to her face. She examined the tiny figure; its bright hair, its winking expression and cute little outfit. Bonnie also noted the ponytail in the girl's hair; it reminded her of her own ponytail, causing her to grin.

"Yes, it is," Ash muttered.

"She's pretty," Bonnie commented. "I like her hair, and her clothes. I'd like to meet her."

Ash couldn't help but smile slightly, noting how adorable Bonnie looked, twirling the lure round in mystification.

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you too," Ash replied. Suddenly, Bonnie smirked, which caused Ash to feel a sudden wave of dread.

"Why do you keep it in your pocket?" Bonnie giggled. "Think you're gonna catch some Magikarp in there?"

Clemont smiled at both his sister's amusement and Ash's clear mortification. He hadn't known Ash long, and he knew nothing of the mysterious girl on the lure, but he had a feeling there was more than friendship between her and his new companion.

"I…" Ash had no answer. "I just do, can we drop it?"

Bonnie grinned. "What's her name?" She asked excitedly. "Where does she live? What does she do? Is she a trainer?"

Ash groaned once more. "Her name is Misty, she's from Cerulean City in Kanto, my home region, and yes, she's a trainer; she's actually the Gym Leader of Cerulean."

"Oh wow, she's a gym leader too! We have some much in common… I really hope I can meet her! She sounds great," Bonnie said, directing a cute smile at Ash, which he couldn't help but return.

"You can have it back now," Bonnie said, handing the lure to its owner. "But only if you promise we can meet the real thing someday?"

Ash chuckled, placing the lure back in its rightful place. "Okay, I promise," he paused, and looked down at his drink, still feeling a tad awkward, especially given the look of amusement Clemont was giving him. "I'm gonna get a refill, does anyone want anything?"

Both siblings replied with a polite decline, and as soon as Ash was inside of the café and out of earshot, Bonnie giggled.

"Well, big brother, my job just got a little bit easier!"

Clemont looked at her, questionably. "How so?"

She giggled again. "I only have you to sort out because I definitely, definitely, _definitely _don't need to find Ash a wife. He found one all on his own."


	3. C is for Can

He could feel the sweat on his palms collecting rapidly as he clenched his fists nervously, his black, fingerless gloves now slightly saturated. The pounding in his heart echoed the rumble he could hear from outside the large door in front of him as the crowd roared in anticipation. He knew Pikachu rested on his shoulder but he was numb to any physical feeling. The concrete walls around him seemed to be closing in as his nerves escalated.

Brock had just left. Like an older brother, he had placed a firm hand on his younger friend's shoulder and given him a reassuring smile. Brock was twenty-three-years-old now, something Ash could barely believe; eight years seemed to have passed with a blink. The years had treated Ash well though, he was taller, musclier, and more mature. Yet, as he stood there, nervously awaiting his fate, he felt like the ten-year-old boy who sent out a Caterpie against a Pidgeotto.

His thoughts were broken by a feminine, soft voice that echoed slightly throughout the hollow halls.

"Hey, Mr. Pokémon Master."

He turned, and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as he connected eyes with the source of the voice. Pikachu was in her arms now, snuggling her. She giggled as she cuddled the little mouse close. Carrying Pikachu in her arms, Misty walked toward Ash, her orange hair swaying slightly as she did, caressing her shoulders.

"Hey," Ash said, softly, with a light smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Like I'd miss it for the world!" Misty exclaimed. She paused, tilting her head slightly and smiling wistfully. "I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't won yet," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Brock said you were nervous," Misty said, gently. "You shouldn't be. I mean, it's good that you are, but you shouldn't be."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "You want me to be nervous?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "No, you moron, I just mean it's better than you being overly cocky; whenever you got like that you tended to make stupid mistakes…"

"I did not!" Ash interjected, pouting like a child that had just had its favourite toy taken from it. Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms onto the ground beside Ash and patted his leg mock-sympathetically, whilst Misty rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I really think you can win this," she said, earnestly. It was so honest and sincere that Ash was a little taken aback, his mouth fell agape like a Magikarp for a few seconds.

"Thanks, Mist," he murmured dazedly, having recovered.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and looked up at him (which she hated, she _despised_ that he was now taller than her). "I want you to believe in yourself, Ash, because you can do this. I know you can. You've come so far in these past eight years, it's been incredible to see and a privilege to watch. I'm honoured to call you my best friend. You deserve this, Ash."

"What if I mess up?" he muttered. "I've done it so many times. The Indigo League…"

Misty scoffed. "Ash, the Indigo League was seven years ago now! You can't hold that against yourself!"

He placed his hands over hers, which still rested on his shoulders. "Seriously, Mist, what if I mess this up?"

"You won't," she said, confidently, trying to ignore the pounding in her heart from his touch. "You can do this. I know you can."

Her confidence in him suddenly made his fears dissolve slightly; he knew Misty wouldn't lie to him, she never had; she was more than happy to tell him if his abilities weren't as good as he thought. Some people had seen this as a horrid gesture, but they didn't know Misty like he did; she was cruel to be kind. He was about to thank her, when he caught her biting her lip, like suddenly she was nervous.

"Um," she murmured softly, a light blush gracing her snow white cheeks. "This is for good luck."

Her lips pressed against his so quickly yet so gently he didn't have time to register it was happening before it was over. His eyes had managed to flicker shut thankfully, and as he felt the pressure on his lips dissipate he opened them slightly to look at her in a daze. She was looking at the ground and blushing brightly now. He smiled softly and let his hands fall to her waist, causing her to look at him.

"Thanks, Mist," he said, lovingly.

It wasn't their first kiss. Their first kiss had happened four years ago thanks to a drunken Brock and his _damn mistletoe_ at a Christmas party. Brock was so ecstatic he got them to kiss that he made it a tradition every year to follow them around the party with a piece of mistletoe, usually drunk and usually dancing like he was in a ballet. What he didn't know was Ash and Misty took it upon themselves to make it a Christmas tradition, blaming the _damn mistletoe_ of course. They weren't a couple, both agreeing Ash travelling all the time would make it difficult, so decided to wait until after he realised his dream.

"Can't even blame mistletoe for that one," Misty joked, chuckling nervously.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Mist, I'm pretty sure for the past, at least two years, there hasn't been any mistletoe anywhere near us when it happened."

"Apart from when Brock follows us about like a creepy cupid," Misty scoffed, causing them both to laugh.

They fell into comfortable silence, her arms around his neck and his hands still on her waist, their eyes locked, smiling gently at each other. Ash realised he had two reasons to be nervous, if he lost, he not only failed to reach his dream, again, but he'd lose his chance to start things properly with the girl he adored. Misty was about to speak when a loud, booming voice over the tannoy announced the start of the match. Ash had been so caught up in the moment he'd almost forgotten he had a battle to compete in.

"Well, I better get to my seat," Misty said, reluctantly pulling away from him. She smiled confidently at him. "Knock 'em dead, Ash. I'll be rooting for you."

"And yelling at me when I do something stupid no doubt," Ash joked. Misty laughed.

"Would you expect anything less?" she winked. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand. She looked at him confusedly and he pursed his lips and looked at the stone floor.

"Mist, I want you to know," he said, nervously. "No matter what happens today, win or lose…." He paused, and looked at her. "I wanna give _this_ a go."

She couldn't find any words to respond, so she simply rushed back and placed a firm kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around him passionately. She pulled away, resting her forehead on his.

"I'll win it for you," he murmured lovingly, rubbing her arms lightly. The tannoy boomed again and she knew she needed to leave. She squeezed his hand, reassured him once more, than ran off to find her place.

Ash watched her go before turning to the door, a determined smile on his face. He glanced down at his electric mouse smirking at him, and rolled his eyes, before turning his hat backwards.

"Let's go out there and win this, Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu pumped its fist in the air in determination.

That one word, 'can', from _her _lips had made all Ash's fears dissolve.

And he became Champion that day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I haven't written anything in ages, sorry about that! I hope this was okay. The part about Brock and the mistletoe was stolen from my own fic 'Mist and Snow' *shameless self promoting* but it's not related in any way, I just really like the idea of Brock drunkenly stalking them with mistletoe ;) **


End file.
